


Betrayed

by CosmicSpectra



Series: McReyes Week [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Electric Cattle Prod, Electric Torture, M/M, Torture, blood mention, mention of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: After being tortured by Talon, Jesse finds out who exactly is behind the Reaper mask. 
 
Day four of McReyes Week, prompt was betrayal.





	

Jesse gasped awake when the cold water hit him. He jerked and winced and closed his eyes as harsh whited lights hit. He grunted and slowly opened them. He couldn’t see much beyond the white light, but he could hear movement among the shadows. He found himself tied to a chair, the chains cutting painfully in his flesh hand. He shook his head to try to clear some of the water and watched as someone approached him.

Jesse saw that it was a Talon agent and weakly cursed. He had hoped it was just a small time gang that captured him but no, he was in trouble now. He glared at the agent, only making a soft noise when he was punched in the face. Jesse couldn’t help but laugh, so this is how this was going. He couldn’t help but chuckle again when he was punched in the gut. He could see where this was going, rough him up a bit and then send someone else in to question him. Really standard stuff, he was surprised that Talon was doing this.

“This all you got sweetheart?” he teased. Another punch to the face caused him to but his cheek. He could taste the blood and spat it at the agent. The other didn’t seem fazed, he just stared blankly at Jesse.

He grabbed another bucket and dumped the cold water on Jesse. The other yelped when it hit him ad started to shiver. Jesse cursed and thrashed in the chair. His shirt clung to him, making it feel like a second skin. He shook his head again, hoping to get the agent wet too but froze when he saw what was in the other’s hand.

It was an electric cattle prod, he hadn’t seen one since his Deadlock days. He gulped and gasped when the agent poked his thigh. An electric current danced along his nerves, making his muscles tense. He cursed and shook a little, gasping as the current died down. Jesse glared at the agent and cried out when the prod touched his stomach. Thanks to the water, it made the electricity much worst. He tensed, teeth clenched as the current ran through him. All he could hear was his muffled cries. Finally, it was over, he let out a gasp and gulped for breath.

Jesse weakly looked up at the agent, struggling to sit up in the chair. The agent came at him again and he closed his eyes. When he didn’t feel the current, he slowly opens one eye and saw that the agent had disappeared. While he was happy, he was suspicious. A minute ticked by before he saw black smoke. He groaned as it took shape, of course, Mr. Edgelord was here.

When the smoke solidified, Reaper stepped closer. He didn’t like how the other was treating his Jesse. He hated hearing the other cry out when it wasn’t by his own hands. He reached out and cupped one of Jesse’s cheeks, the other flinching and moved away. Reaper sighed and straightened out.

“You look like shit,” he said. Jesse snorted and cast the other a look.

“Well I can say I still look better than you” he growled. It was Reaper’s turn to snort and started to walk around Jesse.

“…..they want to do to what they did to Widowmaker…..minus the not feeling part,” said Reaper. Jesse looked at him, a little surprised that the other was telling him this.

“….and you’re telling me this why?” he asked. Reaper stopped in front of him and looked down. His hand moved back to Jesse’s face, this time the other didn’t pull away and he sighed.

“Cause a part of me still cares about you…. mi cielo” he whispered. Jesse gasped, and looked up at Reaper. He shook his head as he started to tremble. This had to be a sick joke right? No one besides Gabe told him that and he was dead! He went to his funeral, mourned him, and almost killed himself from grief because of him! He felt tears formed and he closed his eyes, weakly cursing as he shook.

“No…it can’t be….you’re supposed to be dead!” he yelled. Tears started to fall as he looked up at Gabe, no Reaper. His emotions were all over the place and all he could do was glare up at Reaper as he let the tears fall.

Reaper sighed and moved to take Jesse’s face in his claws hands. He carefully wiped away the tears as he looked down.

“Oh mi cielo….I’m very much alive” he purred. His mask started to turn to smoke, reveal his face. He smirked when he heard Jesse gasped, his mouth showing off his sharp teeth.

“Like what you see? …..you have Angela to thank for this….she turned me into this monster” he said.

Jesse stared at Reaper, he looked like Gabe but there was a dark twist to his features. His eyes were black and red, the small cuts on his face leaked smoke, and teeth too sharp looking. Jesse took everything in, slowly coming to terms that his love was alive.

“You….why?! You’re alive! Why work for these bastards...why hurt your family like this?!” cried Jesse. Reaper growled and moved a hand to Jesse’s throat.

“They’re not my family! They betrayed me and turned me into this!” he yelled. He squeezed his hand and smirked when Jesse gasped. He let go and stepped back, watching as Jesse take a deep breath.

“But that doesn’t matter now. I finally have you….and I’ll turn you into an obedient pet….and with your help, I’ll destroy Overwatch” he said, his voice taking on an evil tone.

Jesse shook his head, letting out a curse as he weakly struggled in the chains. “I’ll never help you! I won’t betray them like you did!” he cried.    

Reaper just laughed. “Oh mi cielo, you don’t have a choice. Your life is in my hands now”.


End file.
